Epi 32 Home Free
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: This is a changer game changer in the series


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 32 "Home Free"

Ever since Grendel's and Blackblade's capture, no new threats arised for many months, but like many of the years, it did last forever. The only person who ever escaped my prison was the Joker, even though someone broke him out without him knowing, but other than that one flaw, everyone had stayed and weren't going anywhere. The prison levels were now impenetrable and no one had any chance of escape unless someone from the inside broke them out, but anyone who was there were loyal, trustworthy people who would never betray any of us nor wreck anything for the system.

Theme Song

Ever since I opened the Academy, I and my friends had trained countless students and young men and women to become great slingers or great bravery and strong Catholics who were ready to defend their faith no matter what. In all my years of teaching, there was one student named "Theodous Rouge" whom was probably my favorite student of all time; he joked around, was incredibly talented, brave, smart, strong in faith, loyal, he cared for everyone no matter who they were, he loved to hang out with friends and all that good stuff. After a few years we became very good friends and I, him and my friends spent much time together bonding and having fun together as brothers in arms ready for action whether physically or spiritually. Of course my greatest friends were and always would be Joseph, Jordan and Noah, but I still gave much of my time to Theodous as well. He gained my trust and my favor and was given his own house, money, and all that he could ever wish for.

The way that I had so much money was if one has ever seen the great treasure from the story called "The hobbit" the treasure that the great Smaug was guarding, was still not equal to my treasury which continued to grow! The reason why I had so much money, was not because I wanted to be rich, but because I wanted something to give to those who had little and to help those who were in need by financing for city maintenance, defences for cities in times of danger, charity etc. Though having so much money eventually aroused some jealousy among some people who didn't fully appreciate what I had done for everyone with my money, bravery, and faith.

One man named "Carlos Cash" who owned a bank began to become greedy beyond expression and demanded money for loans, deposits; anything that you did with the bank you had to pay a fee and soon he was one of the richest men in Slugterra. Unlike me, he didn't give money to anyone and spent it all for himself and wasted money for drink, food, and pleasurable company instead helping those in need. Rumors of my vast wealth and treasury eventually were spread and everyone figured out how much I truly had, especially those who were very rich and constantly wanted more and more wealth and money.

Carlos always thought of my wealth and if it was possible to steal it from me with the help with some of the criminals that I had captured. The only way, was to bribe someone in my system, and make them break the criminals out of prison. The person that he chose was my one and only Theodous whom he offered many riches, rare slugs, and many other things. Theodous refused, but Cash wasn't finished just yet. "Well if I can't bribe you, then I'll force you to do it" he told him. "What do you mean?" Theodous asked him. "If you don't break out all the major criminals before the next 4 days, then you won't get your reward and I will kill your family!" He said rashly. This troubled Theodous, he loved everyone at his school and I was like a father to him (Theodous' father died when he was very young). He didn't know what the right thing to do was: sacrifice his family and keep all the criminals in jail and save the money which I used to help and even save people from dangers or break out all the strongest criminals ever to terrorize Slugterra and let my treasury become nothing. Theodous loved his family and chose to help Cash in his plan, even though he didn't want to.

The plan was to send in microscopic bugs to scan my facility, but that they would be small enough that no one could see or hear them, and not even the scanners would be able to sense them. Once that was done, Theodous would break out all the big criminals and give them weapons and take them out of the facility to Cash's safehouse. Once they had them all, the robots would tell them how to enter my facility and get to the treasury without alerting too much attention. The time that they would attack would be, when I would be out of my home and out for my weekly walk of Slugterra and checking up on everything. At this time security was tighter since I wasn't home, but to make matter worse, the Unbeatable and Perfect Master also went out to a far remote cavern for a few days of meditation and bonding with each other. So the 3 best warriors in all Slugterra were out of the palace which was the perfect time for Cash and his new friends to attack.

A few days after Theodous was "bribed", Cash sent out his probes to inspect and scan the facility. After several hours they came back with a blueprint of the way to get in, get the treasure and get out safely before I was alerted. Next Theodous went to the prison level, after he bugged the cameras to look like nothing was going on while he broke the criminals out. He took out the guards simultaneously and no alarms were set off. He set to work and set free all the major villains we had captured: Joker, Balroun, Scarlett Eye, Deathshot, Bite, Iron Monger etc. He led them out a secret back door and soon they were out and free! They then all drove to the rendezvous point and met the person who was responsible for breaking them out. Cash told them about their plan and it seemed to please all of the, except the fact that they had to take ordered from him. They said that they listen to no one and that they will do what they wish. Cash told them they would get an equal share of the treasure if they followed his instructions and so they all agreed, but the Joker and Balroun were still uneasy about being under someone.

The entered the door which they used to escape during the jail break and made their way to the treasure room and helped themselves to all the treasure they wanted. They took as much as they could carry and escaped outside with all the money and put it into a huge disguised delivery truck, then went back to get more. Once they had emptied over half of the treasury, the guards heard them something in the treasury and went to investigate. When they opened the door, all the criminals were there stealing the gold and money. The guard in front took out his blaster, but was killed by a quick shot from Deathshot along anyone who tried to drag the dead bodies away. The guard activated the alarm and the whole police force along with the rest of the God Squad, me and the 2 masters. It would take a while for me and the Masters to arrive so the God Squad had to do without us, but were having trouble capturing them. Each of the villains was able to be captured on their own, but together, they seemed almost unstoppable. The criminal team made their way out and sealed the entrance to the room, then drove away and left no trace of themselves.

When I arrived I began to worry bitterly; not because of the heist, but because all the villains were now loose, but this time, they were all together and we had enough trouble taking them down one by one. I feared that it may not even be possible to take them on all at once, but it may be possible. I decided that it was time to reveal my palace to the public and told everyone to enter it for protection. They could take what they wished into their rooms, but it needed to be inspected first. Since the population had increased so much, some people had to be in the dungeons where the villains used to sit, while we put as many criminals into as few cells as we could. This was the darkest time in the whole history of Slugterra ever since the orc forces attacked us, even though this was far worse, all cities were finally emptied and all were safe. I ordered that the back door to be destroyed and to see Theodous alone. "Why in God's name did you let the criminals loose? Now they've stolen half my money, they're free and I had to reveal my secret palace to everyone in this whole land!" I told him. "Yvan please forgive me, their leader: Carlos Cash, told me that all my family will be killed if I didn't help him, but I didn't know what was the right thing to do. I didn't know that it would lead to all this." He pleaded. "Why didn't you tell me!?" I asked rashly. "Cash told them that if I did, then I would regret it forever." He explained. "I understand that you love your family, but when the safety or even fate of Slugterra is at stake, you don't choose your family instead of millions of innocent people." I replied. "I'm sorry, is there any way that I can make amends for what I've done?" he asked.

Theodous had always been my favorite student and I could see that he didn't want to take part in the crime. Also I could see that my cousin had grown very fond of him and Theodous of her, but neither noticed. I told Theodous that I would return shortly, I had to take care of something first. I called for Mahju to meet me in the interrogation observatory room for a discussion. Can you guess what the topic was?

We both entered the interrogation room and Mahju had a question for Theodous. "Hey Theodous, are you doing anything tonight?" she asked him nervously. "No, why do you ask?" he replied curiously. "Would you like to get something to eat with me at "Bon Appétit" the most famous restaurant in all Slugterra; also the most expensive (I paid for both of their tickets). Even though Theodous was given such a wonderful night with Mahju and my forgiveness he still wasn't off the hook. For his punishment: he was not allowed to leave the palace for any other reason other than a mission, but if he needed to in case of an emergency, then he would have to be escorted to wherever he was going. This was not a harsh punishment, because I felt sorry that it wasn't his decision to help the criminals plus he was almost like a third son to me and a wonderful brother to the rest of the God Squad (Lover to Mahju).

Even though all had been repaired and restored in the palace ( except its secrecy), I was still very, very worried about the jail break of the most dangerous villains Slugterra had ever seen. Some nights I couldn't even sleep for nightmares of some insane plot against us and having all of us killed before my eyes and then I would wake up. I had lost 2 of some of my closest friends and almost lost my wife and children and was not ready to endanger anyone of my team, family, students, no one. Ever since after everything was moved to my castle, no one was allowed to leave for any reason for their own safety. Revealing my palace was a high price to pay for the safety of the citizens of Slugterra, but it was needed and necessary. As I had promised the people that I would protect them no matter what I had to do or give, but that I would never let Slugterra fall. Now I didn't know if I could keep my main promise that "I will never let Slugterra fall as long as I live" because of what we were up against. I prayed to God every day to help us prepare for possibly our last fight against the forces of evil, but perhaps that our Lord might help us protect his innocent children from the servants of the evil one.


End file.
